Dance Break
by Marymel
Summary: Another "Jackson" story. Finn babysits Jackson and they dance to a popular song. Lame summary, but cute story, I hope!


**I don't own CSI. Nor do I own Dora The Explorer, or Call Me, Maybe.**

**Lil' Badger 01, you gave me this idea, so this one's for you! **

**Maybe I shouldn't get story ideas while watching Dancing With The Stars, but I thought this would be a cute story. I love writing for Greg and Jackson, and I thought it might be cute to have a story where Finn babysits this time. So here's the story! Don't forget to review.**

Normally Julie Finlay would rather do anything but babysit. But since it was Jackson Sanders, the four-year-old son of her good friends Greg Sanders and Morgan Brody, she didn't mind at all. She happily agreed to babysit at Greg's apartment while Greg and Morgan were at a movie.

After enjoying a lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and chocolate milk, Finn asked what Jackson wanted to do. "I dunno," the little boy said with a shrug. He and Finn pulled out some of Jackson's favorite toy trains and his crayons and paper and played for a while.

"Auntie Finn, do you wanna watch Dora?" Jackson asked.

"Sure," she said. "Let's see if it's on."

As she scanned through the TV, she came across the music channel. Jackson looked up when he heard the music. "What's that, Auntie Finn?"

"That is _Call Me Maybe_," Finn said. "You like it?"

Jackson shrugged. "I guess so."

Finn smiled. "I got an idea." She turned the volume up. "Would you dance with me Jackson?"

Jackson giggled and stood up with Finn and began jumping and dancing to the music. Finn laughed and danced and sang along as Jackson danced around the living room of the apartment with her.

_"Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me maybe."_

The two continued to dance and laugh until the song was over. Finn and Jackson plopped onto the couch, out of breath and giggling.

"Dat was fun!" Jackson said.

Finn smiled at the happy child. "Yeah, that was fun. I haven't danced around like that in years, since I was a little bigger than you." She bopped the little boy's nose, causing him to giggle.

"Can we do it again?" Jackson asked.

Finn sighed exaggeratedly. "Ah, I gotta catch my breath." Jackson giggled, causing Finn to laugh softly. Like everyone else at the lab, she adored Greg's sweet little boy.

"Tell you what," Finn said. "How about I find Dora and you can watch her while I take a break?"

Jackson laughed. "Okay." Finn soon found Dora The Explorer, and Jackson happily watched and played along with the TV show.

While Jackson was watching the show, Finn got on the computer and found the video for Call Me Maybe. When the show was over, she turned the TV off and played the video. Once again, she and Jackson danced around, laughing and singing.

Greg and Morgan arrived home to find Jackson and Finn dancing and laughing. They smiled. "Maybe we went to the wrong show," Greg said.

Jackson stopped dancing and ran to his father and Morgan. "Hi daddy!"

Greg scooped Jackson into his arms and Morgan wrapped her arms around them both for a hug. "Hey sweetie!"

"He has been great," Finn said. "We've had PB&J sandwiches and we played..."

"And you had a little dance party," Greg said with a smile.

"Daddy, Auntie Finn danced with me!" Jackson said with a big smile.

Greg and Morgan laughed softly. "I saw that," Greg said. "Looks like you two were having fun."

"Yep! Auntie Finn's a good dancer, daddy."

Finn curtsied. "Why thank you, sir." Jackson giggled, and the adults laughed.

"Thanks again for doing this, Finn," Greg said as he set Jackson down. The little boy ran over to Finn and gave her a hug.

"Oh, it's no problem." Looking at Jackson, she added, "You are a very sweet dance partner."

"Thank you," Jackson said with a giggle.

Jackson pulled Greg over to the table where he had been coloring and showed him his drawing, while Finn and Morgan chatted about the movie and how work was going. When Finn grabbed her jacket to leave, Greg reached for his wallet. "No, Greg. You don't owe me anything." Finn told him. "I was happy to do this for you guys."

"Then let us treat you to a movie sometime," Morgan suggested.

"Okay," Finn agreed. "Sounds good. I gotta head on out and get ready for work."

"Thank you again!" Greg called as she was leaving.

"You're welcome. Bye-bye Jackson. We'll go dancing again sometime, okay?"

"Yeah!" Jackson happily agreed. Morgan and Greg said goodbye and Finn left.

"Sounds like you had a pretty good time, Jacks," Greg said.

"Yeah," Jackson replied as he showed Greg his latest drawing. "Auntie Finn's fun."

"And a good dancer, right?" Greg asked as he tickled his son's ribs.

Jackson giggled. "Yeah!"

**The End.**


End file.
